dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Trunks
Future Trunks, or Trunks of the Future (未来のトランクス, Mirai no Torankusu) is a fictional character in the manga Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball Z. He is the Human-Saiyan hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from the future. "Mirai" is the Japanese Kanji name for 'future'. Trunks' Japanese voice actor is Takeshi Kusao. In the English dub, he is voiced by Eric Vale. In the Filipino, Hiligaynon & Visayan dub, he is voiced by Bernie Malejana. This is the first Future Trunks that the readers and/or viewers ever see in the Dragon Ball manga (the section he is in is titled Dragon Ball Z in North America) and the Dragon Ball Z anime. Trained by the alternate timeline's Gohan, Future Trunks travels through time to seek help from Goku to prevent the Androids from ravaging the world, like they did in his dark future. Future Trunks is a loyal and uncompromising warrior, and can be slightly cocky at times. He wields a sword and wears a Capsule Corporation jacket. Personality Because he comes from the future and believes he knows what is going to happen, Future Trunks is usually shown thinking that only some things will matter and others probably won't (although he's usually right in the long term). This is shown in, at first, his resistance to do anything unless Goku is present. Other things, such as his surprise that Piccolo's fusion would make a difference, also show this. As such, he is usually surprised at events (on a different layer than the fact that history was different from his recollection). He is even (though very rarely) shown to be cocky, such as when he became a Super Saiyan 3rd Grade - but when he loses his seeming "advantage" this cockiness dissolves instantly. Molded from his dark timeline, he is very serious and is a determined fighter like his father. He is also the only Saiyan or Saiyan half-breed that doesn't display a voracious appetite at some point during the series. Unlike his father or alternate timeline self, Future Trunks is often shown to be very polite and well-mannered. This is clearly shown in the original version through his speech, as he is often heard using the polite form of Japanese phrases when addressing his allies. After returning to his timeline to defeat the androids, he is never seen in the series again. In Dragon Ball Z Movie 9 while talking to Chi-Chi, Bulma states that Future Trunks came back to the past one last time to enter the World Tournament. In an interview with Akira Toriyama when asked by a Trunks fan what had happened to Future Trunks and the Majin Buu of his timeline, he stated that he didn't realize that the series was going to continue past the Cell Saga, and that it was supposed to be the final chapter in the Dragon Ball series. However, due to overwhelming demand from Japanese fans, he continued the series. Appearance Like Goku, Future Trunks is tall and slender yet muscular. He has blue eyes and straight, light purple hair due to his maternal side. From his first appearance to the time he enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Future Trunks' hair is cut short, only reaching the middle of his ears. From his exit of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber through the Cell Games, his hair is long, reaching his shoulders. However, Bulma cuts it again before he goes back to his timeline. Future Trunks gains his facial features and his light tan skin color from his paternal side. Throughout Future Trunks' appearances, he is usually seen wearing golden boots, black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, and an indigo Capsule Corporation jacket. He also wears clothing identical to his father's, a blue skin-tight jumpsuit, white gloves, white boots with yellow tips, and Saiyan Armor. Differences By growing up in such a bleak future, Future Trunks was much more serious during his childhood. He also becomes much closer to Future Gohan because Goten doesn't exist in that timeline. Present Trunks looks up to and respects Gohan, but he isn't as close as his future version. It is unknown how Future Trunks would react to meeting Trunks, however this occurs in the video games Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors. In Budokai 3, as well as in Shin Budokai, Trunks states that it is "Just like having a brother" whereas in Legendary Super Warriors and Tenkaichi 2 he does not even realize it is his future self, and the two have a sparring match. They did meet in the manga and anime, however, when Trunks was still just a baby; once when Future Trunks rescued him and Bulma from Dr. Gero's attack, and once when Future Trunks came to Capsule Corporation before the Cell Games announcement. For a minute, Trunks incessantly pulled on Future Trunks' hair. Character History Future Trunks Timeline after finding Gohan's dead body.]] Future Trunks was born on March 3rd, 766 A.D. and is from an alternate future timeline, one in which the Earth is continually terrorized by the evil Android 17 and Android 18. By the time we are introduced to the pair of Androids, over three fourths of the world's population has been eliminated by them during their spree of destruction. In this future, Future Gohan and Future Trunks are weaker versions of themselves without the training of the experienced Z Fighters later on. In this timeline, Goku dies of a heart disease six months before the Androids arrive, leaving the Z Fighters without one of their greatest heroes. Trunks' father Vegeta and all of the heroes of Earth (except Gohan) are killed, with the Androids easily outclassing them in power since they were both built to be more powerful than Goku. Gohan becomes Trunks' mentor and trains him in everything he knows. He tries his best to teach Trunks how to become a Super Saiyan as well, necessary for him to compete against the Androids' might. However, as there is virtually nothing left to protect anymore, Trunks simply cannot find the motivation to transform. Future Gohan and teenage Future Trunks face the Androids in battle where Future Trunks, in his inexperience, is cornered by Android 18. Future Gohan is forced to sacrifice himself to save Future Trunks, losing his arm in the process which only further demoralizes Future Trunks and causes his confidence to fall. Future Trunks tries repeatedly to attain Super Saiyan during training but still struggles with it, unlike his alternate-timeline self who attains it at a much younger age and with relative ease. Later the pair are drawn into battle against the Androids again, so Gohan knocks Trunks unconscious knowing that if he faces them again he will be killed. Gohan holds his own against the Androids, being stronger than each individually (only in the anime; Gohan initially lost against a #17 who was using less than half his full strength initially, and even after the years of training with Trunks, he is effortlessly defeated by the foe and killed before Trunks awakens) but unable to compete with both of them and their infinite energy reserves. Gohan is defeated and killed, leaving Trunks to find his body lying in the rain. Overcome with anger and grief, Trunks finally transforms into a Super Saiyan (in the manga, he was able to transform already, but due to his inexperience was unable to even keep up with an armless Gohan in his normal state, until his training for the next 3 years) and spends the next few years training and growing, though he still is unable to completely overwhelm both Androids, and barely survives the fight. After another close escape, Bulma reveals her time machine to Trunks with which she hopes he will use to return to the past and save Goku, hopefully altering the future. In this future, Trunks did not know his father, Vegeta, at all, as he was only an infant at the time he was murdered by the Androids. When he finally meets his father in the past, he is seen to be constantly trying to impress him. This is often mixed with disgust and horror towards his father's uncaring attitude towards those around him, especially when Vegeta refused to save Bulma and baby Trunks when Dr. Gero blew up the capsule plane, forcing Trunks to save his present counterpart and his mother, instead. Having grown up in an age of apocalyptic terror, Future Trunks had to go through intense training that made him stronger in the end than his alternate-self in the main Dragon Ball Z timeline, who grows up living in an age of peace, though the little Trunks seen in the main timeline is able to naturally transform and wield far greater power than Trunks had as a teenager whilst only 8 years old, enough to hit Full Power Super Saiyan Vegeta in the face, in the Buu arc. Every time Future Trunks travels into the past, he creates a different timeline, each one unaffected by different outcomes, which is why he didn't go back in time and destroy the Androids before they were activated by Dr. Gero, for it would simply create an alternate timeline and would not affect his own. The time machine he travels in was also low in power, so he would have been stuck in the past forever. This also means that if Goku told Bulma or Vegeta that they were going to have a son together around the time of his first time-travel and before Bulma stopped dating Yamcha, it would have no difference to his existence whether Bulma and Vegeta decided to have a child together or not. Androids Saga Trunks travels back in time in order to warn Goku about the android threat in the future, as well as to deliver medication that will cure Goku of the heart virus that he is supposed to die from. However, upon arrival he is greeted by Frieza with his father King Cold. They had come to Earth in order to seek revenge upon Goku's loved ones. Future Trunks, then seventeen years old, did not look like much of a threat to Frieza, and he freely told him so. Frieza was then given three opportunities to kill Trunks, but the young Super Saiyan was able to block and dodge the attacks with ease (and kill all the minions he had brought to Earth with his father) to great frustration of Frieza. Frieza then turns angry and fires his a large orange sun-like energy ball (the same attack he used to blow up Planet Vegeta) at Trunks, only in the anime. Trunks just catches the attack and tells Frieza that he must have "dropped it," after which Frieza detonates the blast with an energy wave (in the manga, he never tried a planet-busting ki attack, and fired this blast immediately instead). Trunks then easily remains unscathed and performs what he calls his Burning Attack to have Frieza dodge the blast, which is followed up by his sword (Shining Sword Attack). Frieza, cut in half, was completely destroyed by being hacked to bloody bits and then blown to dust in an instant, and was soon followed by his arrogant father King Cold. Trunks later finds out, to his chagrin, that he interfered with the timeline unnecessarily. Goku, although miles away in space, was prepared to step in using his Instant Transmission technique (just as he did in Trunks' original timeline) when Future Trunks showed up, and kill Frieza himself. in half.]] Trunks informs Goku of the future where the androids arrive and kill all of the Z Fighters in a large battle, also telling Goku not to inform anyone about it, however Piccolo's sensitive Namekian ears pick up the conversation and tells the Z Fighters of the future, inspiring the heroes to train their hardest for the next three years. However, inadvertently, Trunks' revelation of the future alters it slightly. When the androids eventually appear and they face the Z Fighters, Goku had not contracted the heart disease six months prior like he was supposed to, instead he contracted it during the battle against #19. Vegeta then saves Goku, telling Yamcha to take him home and cure him with his medication, and reveals his new Super Saiyan form, killing #19 with great ease when he uses his signature Big Bang Attack to reduce him to a smoldering head. Trunks returns to the past to find Android 19 (from his detached head) and Android 20, two androids he never saw in his timeline and realizes that this timeline is now branching off considerably from his own. When Android 20 (in reality, Dr. Gero) releases the real androids of his future, Android 17 and Android 18, they rebel and kill their creator before releasing the previously unknown Android 16. Because Future Trunks warned the heroes of the future and they trained to become stronger, the androids of this timeline have been made considerably stronger, to the point where Android 18, the weakest of the three, by herself is able to even easily take down Super Saiyan Vegeta and Trunks together. Vegeta attempts to fight Android 18 but is no match, so Trunks rushes to his father's aid but is beaten by Android 18 with ease and has his sword broken. Eventually, Cell from another alternate timeline is revealed and hatches from his larval state, and he sets about absorbing the androids of the current timeline. Superior in strength to any of the fighters, the heroes go to train again, this time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When Vegeta and Trunks train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together, Trunks believes he surpasses Vegeta in power though he fails to see the reason why Vegeta stops increasing his maximum power at the time by ascending further to the Ultra Super Saiyan state like Trunks. However, throughout the year that was spent in the Time Chamber, Trunks realized Vegeta's real sense of Saiyan pride and thought it was best to hide his true power level out of fear of upsetting his father, unaware that Vegeta purposely didn't ascend knowing full well that it would severely hinder his speed. Trunks had managed to reach what is known as Ultra Super Saiyan, where the Saiyan is still Super Saiyan, but has greatly augmented their physical strength from even the Ascended Super Saiyan state. The strength benefit in this form is offset by the gross decrease in speed. It is later revealed that Vegeta was just as strong as Trunks (even stronger, based on his attitude and taking Trunks' full power Buster Cannon blast without harm) and could have easily reached this same level of power if he wanted, but decided against it due to the form's weakness, something Trunks failed to spot during their training due to his inexperience. (Incidentally, Goku came to the same conclusion as Vegeta when he and Gohan were training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and hence stopped his training as well, but Gohan at first failed to spot the weakness and thought that it would give him the power to defeat Cell, to which Goku responds that "all the power in the world is no good if you can't even hit the guy!"). Cell Saga Trunks is the second Saiyan to take on Perfect Cell with the intention of destroying him. Although Future Trunks' power was enough to deal significant damage to Cell, Future Trunks simply kept increasing his power, unaware that his speed was greatly decreasing and his energy consumption greatly augumented to a point where sustaining the state would prove to be a problem. His body became too bulky and slow from the large quantity of muscle and this gave Cell the upper hand, despite not even having powered up and slightly below Trunks in brute strength. Trunks quickly realized that he was too slow and gave up hope right before Cell's eyes. The battle hungry Cell however, was intrigued at how strong Trunks had become in such a short period of time and posed a challenge to the strongest fighters on Earth (The Z Fighters) to train as much as they could over a period of ten days. Then at the end of these ten days all the greatest fighters of Earth will compete in the Cell Games. Trunks then left the battlefield and spread the word about the Cell Games before taking a position in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, again training for a whole year in one day. When Trunks emerges from his training his power had seen very little increase compared to last time, because this time he could not unlock any new forms because he had not mastered the Super Saiyan state to become Full Power Super Saiyan, an even stronger state than Ultra Super Saiyan and a prerequisite for attaining Super Saiyan 2. Trunks never gets the opportunity to battle Perfect Cell and instead is forced to contend with Cell's smaller but incredibly powerful clones along with the other heroes, slowly and gradually losing the fight and being forced to drop out of Super Saiyan, unlike his father. After Cell self destructs out of fear of Super Saiyan 2 Gohan, one cell containing the core of his being survives and he uses it to resurrect himself, much stronger than he ever had been before. Upon his reappearance, he impales Trunks through the chest with a powerful energy blast, killing him. This act causes a drastic change in Vegeta who becomes enraged that someone who cared about him has been killed and reveals his affection for his son. Vegeta then gives everything he can give to try and take down Super Perfect Cell although he fails and is overwhelmed by Cell's power, who takes all his attacks without a scratch and severely cripples him with a halfhearted blow, preparing to kill him like he did Trunks (only to have Gohan shield him, but at the cost of over half his power along with the use of his left arm). Later when told how his father reacted to his death, Trunks became shockingly proud of his father. Trunks remains dead until he is revived by Dende's new Shenron at Kami's Lookout after Cell is defeated, after which he cuts his hair that had grown long in his second and final stay in the Room of Spirit and Time, and bids farewell to his friends in the past. Back to the Future After the celebrations for Cell's long-waited defeat, Vegeta acknowledges Trunks while he says his goodbyes. After saying his goodbyes, Trunks returns to his own time to extract revenge on the androids for murdering the Z Fighters. After reuniting with his mother, Bulma, Trunks sees a news update on the location of the androids, and he quickly powers up into his powered Super Saiyan form, now greatly augumented by his two days of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Meanwhile, the androids are about to kill another innocent man (in the manga he is killed before Trunks' arrival by being shot to the face by #17), when suddenly Trunks hurtles a very accurate energy attack which narrowly misses Android 17. The cocky androids foolishly underestimate Trunks and try to rush him. Trunks easily dodges their attacks and punishes them duly, obliterating Android 18 in a point-blank energy blast. Android 17 looks on in disbelief and his feelings soon turn to hatred when the outclassed android charges Trunks again, but he too is terminated with ease in a single blow, before being blown to dust effortlessly. The completely unscathed Trunks returns home since everything now seems at peace with the Earth, except for one thing, Cell. Three years pass before the determined bio-android roams around in his weakest form looking for the now non-existent androids and comes across Trunks and Bulma saying their goodbyes near the time machine. As Trunks is about to leave for the past one final time to inform them of his success, he senses Cell and sends his mother away. He turns towards Imperfect Cell and begins to taunt him with his knowledge from the alternate past. He informs him that he has killed the androids from the current time. The cocky Cell approaches the half-Saiyan under the false impression that Trunks is still at the level of power when he initially went back in time and warned Goku, even weaker than the future Androids who are in turn inferior to Cell's strength by a long shot. The fight begins and Cell is clearly outclassed as Trunks hurls him outside of the city with a simple energy wave in his base state. Once outside West City, Trunks then goes into Super Saiyan form and then proceeds to clobber Cell with great ease. When declaring that Cell must die, Cell gets enraged and launches his tail at Trunks. Future Trunks takes action by grabbing Cell's tail and swinging him around in a circle, building up momentum, and then hurling him high into the air. Cell realizes that he has no hope against the new powers of Trunks, and prepares a Kamehameha wave large enough to destroy the planet, knowing all too well that he could survive in space. Cell begins the attack but is interrupted when Trunks powers up and unleashes a massive destructive wave of energy and says the nightmare is over die cell (Heat Dome Attack) which incinerates Cell completely. With the future finally at peace, Future Trunks is seen for the last time in the series, thanking Goku and his friends in the past one last time. Another Alternate Future Trunks In another alternate main timeline, Future Trunks went into the past and helped Goku just as in the main timeline. Future Trunks and the Z Fighters manage to defeat or disable the androids and he travels back to his alternate future timeline. Because this was a completely different timeline, the events of Cell never occured and he never trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When he returned to his alternate future timelime he disabled the other future androids and was going to go back to the past to tell the others of their defeat. Instead he ran into and fought with Cell who killed him and then went on to take Trunks's time machine into the main timeline thus the events of the show. However, this timeline returned to a peaceful state as the androids were deactivated and Cell traveled to the main timeline, though it came with the loss of Trunks, which brought the Saiyan race to extinction. Another Road This story is only featured in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. It has been some years since the defeat of Cell, Future Trunks has entered the World Martial Arts Tournament and meets the Supreme Kai and Kibito and has to hold off Babidi and Dabura but he knew he couldn't do it alone. So he goes back into the past and brings Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Android 18, Goten, and Trunks to help him stop Majin Buu. With Broly, Cooler and Janemba also on the loose, the Z Fighters made Dende the future world's new guardian. Gohan also brought the now alive Future Gohan, Pikkon and Bardock (who Goku was surprised to see) to help them. Babidi stole the Dragon Balls but Hercule stole his wish from conquering the universe. Babidi lashes at Hercule, but Majin Buu took the blow and he turned Babidi into candy and ate him. He became his pure form when he did that. Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bardock and Future Gohan defeated him with a Kamehameha together and so the future world was in peace once again, with the protection of Earth in the hands of Future Trunks and Future Gohan. Forms and transformations Super Saiyan He transforms for the first time after seeing his mentor Future Gohan killed at the hands of the androids in his timeline (notably, in the manga, he is able to achieve Super Saiyan all along, making it somewhat likely he simply is able to transform naturally, as his present timeline self; he however struggles with even Future Gohan's base state in the form, which may suggest that it was rather recently reached, due to its meager power, despite his harsh training). The energy involved in the transformation causes Future Trunks' hair to stand on end and turn a golden color. His facial expression is sharpened, and the color of his eyes turns a bright emerald green. When in this state Trunks' power level increases dramatically. Even so, he always maintains his sincere, serious demeanor. Trunks In Bojack Unbound]] Super Saiyan 2nd Grade After their defeat at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18, he and Vegeta underwent severe training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, during which Trunks' gained the ability to take this form. When taking this form, Future Trunks' muscles swell, making his body several sizes than normal, his power and speed are elevated beyond his previous Super Saiyan limits. He first used this form to fight against Semi-Perfect Cell, in a attempt to keep him from absorbing Android 18 and reaching completion. This fight scene only happened in a non-canon filler part of the anime, while in the manga, he was about to fight Semi-Perfect Cell but was knocked away by Vegeta, and when he struck Vegeta with his strongest blast to repel him away in surprise (which did nothing to him due to Vegeta's stronger power level, in the long run), but was blinded by Cell's Solar Flare and was forced to see Cell complete himself inside a barrier when his vision returned. After witnessing Vegeta's defeat at Perfect Cell's hands, he transformed to Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, but lost due to his severe speed decrease. As a result, neither this nor Ultra Super Saiyan grades are seen during the Cell Games, where Trunks entered the Room of Spirit and Time a second time to this time focus on increasing his strength as a regular Super Saiyan to its highest possible point. Super Saiyan 3rd Grade/Ultra Super Saiyan Another transformation Future Trunks gained while training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Future Trunks utilizes this state while fighting the recently completed Perfect Cell. In this form Future Trunks muscles swell even larger than in his Super Saiyan 2nd Grade form. In this stage, however, the increase in power comes at a cost of reduced speed and mobility, and because of the massive energy required to maintain this form, it is not sustainable for long periods of time, which ultimately puts him in a life-threatening disadvantage. Super Saiyan 2 (video game only) Future Trunks was given this form in Budokai 2 even though he never gained this form in either the manga or anime. It is likely that he could have obtained this form (via training) sometime after he defeated his timeline's Cell. Abilities Future Trunks uses some signature attacks in the manga but none of them are actually named. The well-known attacks he has are in fact taken from the Dragon Ball video games such as Budokai or Budokai Tenkaichi; from there come the names like Burning Attack, a powerful blast Future Trunks creates by performing a series of rapid arm movements, then releasing an energy ball from his hands, with his index fingers and thumbs touching. In the games he also performs several others attacks, not used in the original manga ; Finish Buster and Buster Cannon. The "Heat Dome Attack", which looks similar to the attack he used to kill Imperfect Cell after returning to his own timeline ; and the Shining Sword Attack, which mimics his movements when he killed Frieza the first time he came in the present timeline. Trivia *The scene in Unwelcome Discovery where Future Trunks has a flashback to his own timeline is similar to Kyle Reese's flashback to the Columbo Terminator infiltrating the Resistance HQ in The Terminator. *The appearance of Future Hiro in the series Heroes was inspired by Future Trunks. *Like his mentor Future Gohan, Future Trunks is seen as being more appealing to some fans than his present timeline self due to his seriousness and bravery. *Despite having been officially stated that Goku was the one who defeated Frieza and King Cold in Cell's and Future Trunks' timeline, Cell implies that Future Trunks was as responsible for Frieza and King Cold's defeat in his/Trunk's timeline as he was in the main timeline while telling Piccolo about his origins as well as the cells that were infused to him. *It is possible that Silver the Hedgehog from the Sonic the Hedgehog series was based off of Future Trunks. Evidence of this includes: both came to the past to stop a future event, both Trunks' and Silver's actions in the past did not affect their respective futures but gave them something to save the future (power for Trunks and knowledge for Silver), and finally both lost some they cared about to their respective menace (Future Gohan for Trunks and Blaze for Silver). Appearances in other media Video games * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II * Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu * Dragon Ball Z: Buyuu Retsuden * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road (He was the main character of this game as he goes into the past to ask Goku and the others to defeat Majin Buu) * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 * Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout * Dragon Ball Z: Sagas * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 * Super Dragon Ball Z * Battle Stadium D.O.N * Jump Ultimate Stars Manga * He appears aboard Captain Vegeta's flying ship in a Dragon Ball and One Piece crossover. ½ Category:Z Fighters Category:Tournament Fighters